Drapple vs Appear
by silverdragoneyes14
Summary: Draco just wanted to marry his true love. He thought he had found the one. He didn't think, however, he would have to deal with competition. Please R&R.


**Author's Note: If you have ever had a sprained ligament (as I do currently), and are bed bound, then I'm sure you can understand the sheer boredom that follows and possible sleep deprivation you got from having to sleep in the same position. Well, this fic is the result. Enjoy.**

"I know it's only been a few months, but it seems like we have known each other for a few lifetimes. You're the only one who truly seems to understand me, who cares and loves me so exponentially it also hurts. I guess what I'm trying to say is….I love you."

Draco looked up at his reflection in the mirror. His face was slightly pale with nerves, but he knew in his heart that he was ready: Ready to tell his one true love how he felt, and that he didn't want to be with anyone else in the world.

"Alright, Draco, you've got this. You just have to go in with confidence and give it all you've got." Draco took a deep breath as he stood up. He did last minute checks – tucked in his shirt, smoothed down his hair – before hitching up a smile of confidence, turning around, and heading out of his room.

"This is going to be a grand day, probably even better than the day we met," Draco said to himself as he strode through the living room, which was devoid of any life forms. "No baby, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…erm…oh! I know…no baby, I just meant it's better because today is when we finally become complete. Oh yes, perfect Draco, perfect!"

Draco walked into the kitchen and looked around; it, too, was empty. Draco stood around, confused. "Hmm…not in the living room or the kitchen…the bathroom, then?" Draco turned around to check – which was also empty. "What the hell? Where are you?"

Draco walked about the rest of the house, wondering where on earth his love could be. After ten minute of searching, however, Draco could only conclude that he was the only one in the house. "Maybe outside? My love always enjoys a good tan. That's it, outside, there is no other explanation. Alright Draco, this is your moment. Just go out there, and say what needs to be said, and let the heart do the rest. Remember, you've got this!"

After a few more deep breaths, Draco headed out of the backdoor and into the yard. He looked up at the sky to determine where the sun was casting over the most over the yard, for that's where his love would be. It was soon determined near the apple orchard was the sunniest spot. Draco smiled. "Of course, that's my love's absolute favorite spot." And he strode over their, all the while still going through everything he wanted to say.

As he approached the orchard, he was suddenly aware of a constant rustling sound. Draco's heart did a nervous jump: What if there was something wrong? Draco broke into a run, pushing branches out of his way as he entered the orchard – and stopped dead.

"No…n-no! How could you?!" Draco yelled.

Lying down in the middle of the orchard was Apple, Draco's love. And on top of it was none other than Pear, the Orchard keeper. Pear rolled off of Apple: Apple just stared at Draco. Everything was quiet for a moment.

"What do you mean this isn't what it looks like? Because apPEARently someone is cheating on me!" Draco yelled as frustrated tears started leaking down his face.

"How could you do this to me? I've given you everything! I've saved your life! Or do you not remember that? Do you not remember you almost became a pie?"

"Don't give me that bullshit! You told me you loved me! If you didn't want to be with me anymore, you should have – what?! What do you mean you're pregnant? How is that even – oh that's rich! How long have you and Pear been doing this behind my back?"

Draco's heart sank at Apple's harsh words. "How could I have been so blind these last six months? Why Apple? Why? I love you! I was going to propose to you!" Draco reached inside his pant pocket and pulled out a box and opened it.

"Of course it's real! I've always said you were worth it. But you know what? Here's what I think you now!" Draco took the large diamond ring out of the box and chucked it as far as he could.

"You stay out of this Pear! I should never have hired you in the first place! I don't even like your type!"

"Racist my ass! I trusted you, too! I let you into my house under all my better judgments, I gave you a place to live, even let you have full reign of the kitchen, and this is how repay me? By stealing my love?!"

"I suggest you get out of here right now before I – excuse me?! ARE YOU THREATENING ME?!" Draco let out an angry yell swooped down and picked up Pear, bringing him to eye level.

"Now you listen to me you little shit! If you do not leave right now, and take your whore with you, I will kill you!" Draco screamed, his eyes twitching crazily.

"Shut up, Apple! I don't want to hear it from you! I can't – I can't even look at you!" Draco was starting to shake with both anger and sorrow. He could he feel the anger and hurt building up inside of him. He knew he was going to do something crazy if he didn't get out of there right then. He dropped Pear and started to back away.

"Please, just leave. I can't handle this!" Draco said.

It was then that Apple stood up and started waddling towards Draco. Draco tried to back away even faster, but Apple's speed increased.

"Please! I don't want to have to get physical with you!" Draco yelled. "No! I won't listen to what you have to say! You should have told all this to me months ago when you first lost interest in me!"

"I'm warning you, Apple! Don't – Apple, please!"

Draco couldn't take it anymore. The madness got to the better of him, and before he knew what he was doing, he brought his foot up and crashing down on Apple. And everything seemed to slow down as flashbacks him strong.

 _Draco walked into the apple orchard, looking for the perfect apple to make apple pie for his mother. He soon saw one on the highest branch and decided that was the one. But when he got up there, he realized he couldn't do it. The way the light was shining on the skin, the voice so tender. Draco kept Apple for himself. And thus their relationship began._

 _They were in a field of dandelions. It was a beautiful, sunny summer day. Draco and Apple were lying on the ground, soaking up the sun. The two of them turned to each other: They leaned in and kissed. It was wonderful, the sweetest kiss Draco has ever experienced._

 _They were in bed. Draco emerged from under the covers, his mouth dripping with red juices. He looked at Apple lovingly. Reaching up, he stroked Apple, feeling her soft skin._

Draco stood there for a moment, not believing what he just did. He lifted his shoe and let out an agonizing cry. Apple was no more: Nothing but a crushed core and juices quickly soaking the ground. Draco fell to his knees, his face in his hands. He started sobbing. He didn't mean to do it. Why didn't she just listen to him? Why did she have to go hurt him like this? A whole mess of emotions started rising within Draco once more.

Just then, he heard a rustling sound once more. He looked up to find Pear scampering the other way. Draco sprung up to his feet, fear now over taking everything. He completely forgot about Pear: He saw the entire thing – he was going to turn Draco in!

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Draco said determinedly. He ran to catch up with Pear. Pear backed up into a tree with no way of escaping. He was shaking.

"You realize I can't let you live. Not after what you saw." Draco said, almost weakly. Almost.

"No, there's nothing you can do that will change my mind. You should have thought of this before you ruined my life. Apple and I, we were supposed to be together forever. Don't you understand that? Don't you understand what you did?"

"She wasn't just some fruit! I do NOT have objectophilia! I don't even know what that means! Our love shouldn't be limited just because we are two different species!"

"How dare you say that! Oh I'm going to enjoy this! DIE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF FRUIT!" And without a second thought, Draco lifted his foot once more and stamped on Pear.

Everything suddenly became quiet. The sun was suddenly blocked by dark clouds overhead. A rumbling sounded overhead. Draco felt empty as he turned away and headed inside, leaving his entire life behind as it started washing away with the coming of the rain.


End file.
